


Mixed Genres

by derplolplayer



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Background Femslash, Background Relationships, Confessional Sex, Crushes, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Karaoke, Kayali?, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derplolplayer/pseuds/derplolplayer
Summary: During a private house party at the K/DA's household, the female vocalist of Pentakill finally musters the courage to confess her feelings to the groups rapper with pleasant results.
Relationships: Akali/Kayle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Mixed Genres

**Author's Note:**

> Been on my mind since I had Kayle crushing on Akali in my main story ;)

Kayle loved seeing people smile. Whether it was from she’d perform on stage with her band or people smiling over the little or silliest things, it was something she loved.

She also loved to smile as well, and the female vocalist of the heavy metal band Pentakill always found herself smiling when they’d get together with their good friends from the K/DA group. Ahri had that friendly, sweet aura and Kai’sa was a functioning teddy bear. Kayle had yet to pin-point what made her smile when seeing Evelynn. She had mixed feelings on the diva. It was more one-sided with her as that sexy woman’s smile was irresistible to smile at, though likely under nervousness and seduction.

But then… there was Akali, the self-proclaimed baby of the group.

Kayle had no idea why the rapper’s smile drove her crazy. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but Kayle couldn’t stop looking at Akali’s grin as the rapper cheered on one of the K/DA’s bodyguards Shen who was currently in an arm-wrestle with Riven, another bodyguard.

The K/DA had invited Pentakill to their household for a private party which was a nice change from going downtown and being swamped by the paparazzi. Kayle knew it would be a good night when Ahri said their bodyguards would be off-duty and attending as well. The woman had heard rumors of Riven’s insatiable taste for booze and wondered how Shen would look under the influence. She’d seen Vi and Caitlyn let loose on occasion so that was a bonus.

Kayle watched, with a fresh glass in her hand, as the muscle-shirted bodyguards flexed their biceps to bring their opponents arm down. Shen and Riven were neck-in-neck, Riven’s face more expressive.

“Come on Riven, you got this!” Olaf cheered.

“Don’t give in Shen!” Vi’s voice hollered. “You got this my boy!”

Akali had a drink in her hand that would’ve been spilled from her movements if she hadn’t downed a hefty portion. She looked over Shen’s shoulder, cheering him on as Kayle watched her gleeful expression. She looked around the table, seeing Ahri watching keenly as Caitlyn was more interested in staring at Vi’s backside, the pinkette leaning on the table to inspire Shen.

“Where’s my support?!” Riven exclaimed jokingly.

Sona had been on the sidelines with Mordekaiser. However, she also had a good tipsiness, and the red-haired pianist walked to the table, leaning in to the white-haired bodyguard, closer than she meant to. Riven kept her grip firm, but when something soft, warm, and considerably large against her cheek, the girl’s hand started to falter. Moments later, Riven’s hand was pinned against the table, the declaration of Shen’s victory resounding amongst the group as Riven’s face was flustered.

“The ninja boy wins!” Vi cheered.

“Calm down Vi, it’s not that big a deal.” Shen said hoping to shift the attention.

“Of course it’s that big of a deal!” Vi replied. “Now you get to have a drink on me!”

Shen rolled his eyes. Akali gave his back a pat and saw Riven’s face completely blood red. She’d seen Sona’s breasts in the girl’s face before and it made her giggle.

“I think Riven got a win as well.” Akali stated, the white-haired bodyguard looking at the rapper. She quickly cleared her throat, taking her glass and quenching her thirst from the arm-wrestle.

Kayle glanced at Sona whose face matched Riven’s. She hadn’t meant to put her cleavage in Riven’s face and she joined Mordekaiser again, the guitarist mutely chuckling as Sona lowered her head.

“Well, that was a lovely festivity.” Caitlyn commented. She daintily sipped from her wine glass, a little woozy from the look of it. “But… I wonder, is this what singers do at parties? Do they simply arm-wrestle and compare their bulging biceps?”

“Pretty sure Shen and Riven aren’t singers.” Akali replied.

Everyone got a good laugh out of that and Caitlyn sighed good-heartedly. Evelynn sauntered up to the security woman, a wine glass in her hand as well.

“Well what exactly did you have in mind Caitlyn?” She asked.

The woman hadn’t expected for the attention to be drifted to her. Caitlyn unintentionally bit off more than she could chew here. She decided to make a leap of faith.

“Karaoke?” She suggested.

A roar of agreement wasn’t what she expected which caused Caitlyn to flinch. Vi nudged her and Caitlyn did her best to ignore it.

“Sounds like a hell of a fun time!” Kai’sa excitedly exclaimed. “Olaf, you wanna partner with me?”

“You know it!” Olaf enthusiastically replied.

Kayle loved the synergy between Olaf and Kai’sa. It reminded the woman of her and Karthus. Speaking of him, the lead singer asked Kayle if she’d want to partner up in this, but Evelynn got to him first, _begging_ Karthus to sing with her. Kayle didn’t have a problem with this, as she had something else in mind.

“Hey Akali.” She approached the rapper.

“Oh hey Kayle, what’s up?” Akali asked.

“You down for the karaoke?”

Akali smiled. A tipsy smile to put it simple. “Oh of course I am! But… I don’t know who I should partner with.”

Kayle clicked her tongue. “Well that’s a shame; I don’t have anyone else to partner with either so…” She drew out a clueless shrug.

“Guess I’ll have to sit this one out.” Akali sheepishly sighed.

The blonde blinked and Akali’s snicker was heard.

“Ha, ha, very funny.” Kayle scolded with a smile. “Come on, we’re doing it together. Show everyone else what a real duo is!”

Akali laughed this time. Kayle nudged her and gulped down the last of her drink. The heavy metal singer needed another refill and saw Akali needed one as well. The chatter in the living room inspired Akali to grab another drink.

“Come on, let’s reload.”

Kayle led the way ironically as this wasn’t her house. Akali followed her and they passed through the living room where the others were getting the activity set up. Along the way she saw Vi whisper a tipsy and presumably inappropriate topic into Caitlyn’s ear as the woman’s face reddened. However, what caused her to stare longer was Shen… and Ahri.

The blonde leader of the K/DA was currently holding the man’s hand rather tightly. She was whispering into his ear like Vi was with Caitlyn except Shen’s face didn’t turn red, his eyes only widened slightly.

Kayle peered back at the rapper who’d been staring at Shen for a prolonged period. Deciding to catch her attention, Kayle stopped walking and let Akali bump into her. The rapper grunted as Kayle chuckled.

“You should really keep your eyes on things Akali. If I hadn’t stopped, you’d have hit the wall.”

Akali pouted, saying nothing as Kayle resumed her movement. They both entered the kitchen, Kayle reaching into the fridge to take out, to Akali’s surprise, two cans of ale.

“Oh n-no thanks I’m not a fan of ale.” Akali refused politely.

Kayle smirked. “Ah come on, ale’s always a good choice! You just need to acquire a taste for it.”

The woman did a low toss to Akali who had no choice but to snatch the can without any problem. Kayle grinned and Akali begrudgingly sighed. Both women popped them open, taking a single gulp with Kayle’s being longer. The woman watched Akali’s expression scrunch, but she didn’t whine either.

“See? I told you.” Kayle said.

Akali rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at Kayle who did the same. “You think girls like me can’t hold my drink?”

“Maybe.” Kayle grinned. “I still have a lot to learn about you it seems.”

“You certainly do.” Akali replied. Her voice sounded enticing. Almost like an invitation.

“Care to show me?” Kayle asked, lowering her voice to a husky level. It caught Akali off-guard and Kayle chuckled to show she was kidding. Akali sighed and drank again.

“So which songs do you want to choose?” Akali asked.

“We’ll figure that out later, right now I want to ask you something.” Kayle replied.

The rapper gestured her to speak. Kayle cleared her throat.

“So you and Shen… how long have you two been a thing?” She asked with a smirk.

“What?” Akali replied with a baffled tone. She laughed after. “What’re you talking about?”

“I saw you staring at him back in the living room.” Kayle accusingly said. She was just playing regardless. “How long’s it been going on?”

Akali couldn’t help but burst into laughter. The vocalist took another sip while waiting for the girl to calm down. Akali wiped a tear away.

“No, no you have it all wrong. I’m not into Shen at all. Not in the slightest. I was just looking at him because Ahri was holding his hand… unusually tight.” Akali answered.

“You sure?” Kayle winked. “He’s quite the hottie you know…”

“Yes I’m sure.” Akali stated. “And besides, he’s not really my type. Nice guy and all, but just… not my type.”

Kayle hummed. She dwelled on this for a moment while swirling her can. “So what are your types?”

Akali narrowed her eyes. “Sorry did you really bring me into the kitchen to talk about my preferences?”

“Maybe.” Kayle sheepishly answered. They both stayed silent for a few moments before sharing a genuine laugh. “Nah, I’m just yanking your chain. I saw those two… clearly they’ve got something going on.”

Taking another, rather longer sip of her drink, Akali decided to answer the previous question.

“Bad boys.” Akali answered firmly.

“What?” Kayle asked.

“Bad boys.” Akali repeated. “I like them. Shen’s handsome and all but well, he’s _not_ a bad boy to me.”

“No he isn’t,” Kayle bluntly stated. “He’s a goddamn cinnamon roll.”

They both laughed again.

“So that’s it… just bad boys?” Kayle asked. “Not… bad girls?”

Kayle keenly watched as Akali’s face became a tinge of red. She wanted to delve further into this, but knew that wasn’t appropriate. Hell, it was inappropriate enough right now.

“Well… I mean…”

“Oh… you go both ways?” Kayle teasingly asked. She was actually more curious than she was kidding.

“Maybe…” Akali slurred a giggle.

Kayle suggestively rose a brow. She started to, slowly, approach the rapper. Her tipsy state clouded the rationality for a moment, but when Kayle realized what she was doing, she stopped.

Akali was oblivious to the woman’s approach, equally tipsy as well. The vocalist had to keep herself in check.

The music playing in the living room shifted both the women’s focus. Kayle was mentally grateful for that.

“Guess we should figure out which songs to do eh?” Akali asked.

Kayle nodded. “Just as long as they’re not rap music.”

Akali looked at Kayle briefly. The blonde didn’t unnoticed the girl’s paused glance.

“Oh sorry…” She said.

“It’s fine.” Akali assured. “I know that rap isn’t your kind of thing…”

“But that doesn’t mean I hate it!” Kayle defensively exclaimed. She cleared her throat to adjust her vocal volume.

“I know.” Akali answered. “So, what’d you want to sing? We each pick a song?”

Kayle nodded. “I suggest we do… Lone Digger.”

The rapper’s left lip rose with her brows. “Really? Kayle come on you don’t have to-“

“It’s not out of what you think Akali, I assure you.” The woman answered truthfully. Without realization, the blonde saw she’d gotten close enough to Akali where their chests would touch. The woman collected her thoughts when giving a once-over of the girl, her gifted curves and toned muscles present.

“Alright then...” Akali muttered. She tried to look away from the woman, but also did a once-over of her. Kayle’s ample, not to mention plump breasts against her grey crop-top within the leather jacket… along with those hips of hers…

“So?” Kayle asked.

Akali cleared her throat. “Let’s do “Don’t Stop Me Now”.”

Kayle’s brows rose with admiration. She smiled out of the same gesture and went beside the girl, looping her arm around Akali.

“Excellent choice.” She purred, leaning closer to Akali without realizing it.

The proximity was closer than before. Hell, it was enough that both could smell the alcohol on their breath. Akali was as unaware as Kayle, and when both women finally realized it, they quickly distanced one another, both redder than the hair of Miss Sarah Fortune the director.

Kayle mentally cursed for letting her warm feeling toward Akali mixed with her tipsiness affect her so much. Akali didn’t even like her back Kayle presumed. The vocalist dared to look at Akali again, and saw her… giggling. Kayle blinked a few times.

“You know Kayle, if there’s a bad girl I do like, it’d certainly be you!” She giggled.

The woman didn’t want to laugh, but she did anyway. Akali’s smile just had that effect on her.

“Hey Kayle? Akali? You two around?” Kai’sa’s voice sounded.

Both women jumped, but turned respectively to see the dancer walking into the kitchen. She smiled upon seeing them.

“Oh there you are! Come on Karaoke’s waiting!” She excitedly said.

“Sorry!” Akali said.

“Didn’t you guys already start?” Kayle asked.

“Yeah we did,” Kai’sa sheepishly shrugged. “Evelynn and Karthus are still on, but we’d like to see you two perform next! After all… you two _are_ the more iconic pieces of your groups.” She grinned. “Assuming you’re doing it together.

Neither woman had a problem with that. Akali confirmed Kai’sa presumption and the dancer clapped while daintily jumping.

“Well come on then!”

They walked into the room where Evelynn and Karthus were currently singing the diva’s hit single; Agony’s Embrace. Both were really into it given their healthy doses of tipsiness, Evelynn’s hand on Karthus’s far shoulder with a happy smile.

The two women chose to stand, knowing they’d be up next. While doing so, Akali’s eyes aimlessly wandered around. The right of her peripheral vision noticed something standing out down low. She ignored it for a moment, but caved into her curiosity and glanced down.

Akali then looked away when realizing it’d been the round shape of Kayle’s butt. The vocalist just _had_ to get close to Akali in the kitchen and cause her to feel warm, didn’t she? Akali sighed and looked down again, taking a longer glance at the womans ass. Her mind screamed to stop gawking at Pentakill’s female singer’s backside.

Kayle’s lower body moved forward which, both to her delight and terror, gave Akali a further view of that glorious butt’s shape. It was comparable to Evelynn’s.

“Hmm.” Kayle mused.

Akali realized she’d likely been caught red-handed, but it wasn’t what she thought. When she looked up at Kayle, the woman was actually… getting a glance of Akali’s rear?

“Um…” Akali calmly said while swiftly standing straight.

“Want a pat for good luck?” Kayle joked.

“Huh?”

“Didn’t hear a no.”

The rapper saw and then felt Kayle’s hand briefly pat her buttocks. Akali didn’t cause a scene, just looking at the woman who pretended she didn’t do anything, but the devious smile made Akali pout.

“Fine.”

Kayle’s brow rose, but she didn’t look back. Akali’s hand chose to pat her backside, but it was firmer than Kayle’s. The female singer looked at Akali with shock, her cheeks red, but that did a 180 when Akali shrunk in embarrassment.

Kayle smiled smugly.

Both women flinched when the applause from the others sounded. Karthus and Evelynn just finished their duet, shoulder-to-shoulder with silly, inebriated grins.

“Once again the best duo in the industry nails the Karaoke!” Olaf cheered.

“I wouldn’t say that Olaf.” Kayle said stepping forward. The drummer along with everyone looked back to see Kayle and Akali with the rapper further back. Kayle shot a puzzled glance at her before pulling the girl forward. Akali chuckled nervously.

“Oh I see…” Olaf agreed. “Looks like you two have some friendly competition.” He said to Evelynn and Karthus who’d sat back down.

“Wouldn’t be surprised Olaf darling.” Evelynn said. “That girl can’t be stopped.”

“This’ll be quite a treat.” Mordekaiser spoke.

Akali felt a boost from the inspiring comments despite hearing them regularly from her fans. The members of Pentakill were different and enthralled by their compliments, the girl took the lead and pulled Kayle to the screen. The vocalist laughed at her eagerness, choosing to put her hand around Akali’s shoulder as they began to select.

Kayle saw the eagerness on Akali as she finally found the song she’d chosen. The lights around them dimmed thanks to Kai’sa as she’d seen what they’d chosen. Kayle was so fascinated by Akali’s excitement she didn’t realize the beat had started. The girl began to do a few moves, capturing Kayle’s attention further. 

“Kayle you’re supposed to sing!” She laughed.

The woman realized she’d missed the first lyrics. Instead of feeling embarrassed, she took a deep breath and watched the screen.

**_Legs ain't got time to lay low, Your knees are bending so, It's time to get up and let go, (You're gonna come undone), Hey Mama, how is it going?, Can't see your body movin', Don't leave the party dyin', (They call it lonely diggin'), Keep booty shaking you know, Your head has no right to say "no", Tonight it's "Ready, set, go!"_ **

Kayle swooped an arm around Akali, peering down smiling. She knew what was coming.

**_Baby can you move around the rhythm, so we can get with 'em, Jump around, and get us a rock'n roll 'round, Whats the count down, body body, Comin' with a super hotty, Let's go, real slow, hell no..., Baby can you move around the rhythm, Cause you know we're livin in the fast lane, Speed up it ain't no game, Just turn up all the beams when I come up, On the scene…_ **

The electronic jazz began to play and both women on instinct began to move. While Kayle wasn’t that familiar with dancing like Akali, when doing it with the girl she felt like it’d been buried deep down, but couldn’t break free yet.

Akali’s moves got awe-sounding reactions from their audience. Kayle was enthralled with her movements, doing what she could to mimic Akali, but the girl took her hand. Now they were both tipsy, but even then, Akali tugging her to come closer was questionable to even Kayle. Choosing to live in the moment, Kayle turned around and bumped Akali with a sardonic laugh. Akali bumped her back and Kayle wheezed out a laugh that resulted in them missing more lyrics.

**_Whats the count down, body body, Comin' with a super hotty_ **

Kayle gave Akali a wink and did a kissy face that caused the rapper to giggle. They started to slur the lyrics and by the end of the song, both women hadn’t quite performed as well as they’d hoped to.

“How much have you two had to drink?” Evelynn asked, amused by the show they’d done.

“Enough to not care and have lots of fun.” Karthus added.

“Guess I was stretching it.” Kayle wheezed, pinching her nose as Akali was leaning against the wall, having laughed for a prolonged period.

“Did you two mention doing another one?” Kai’sa asked.

“We intended to but… not sure if that’s a good idea.” Akali answered.

Their audience disagreed, chanting for an encore in a joking manner. Kayle took a deep breath, looking at Akali with a smirk. She saw no harm in it. Didn’t take long for Akali to find their designated song and Kayle tried to gain a more serious approach to this.

Akali was the first to sing this time and Kayle watched her.

**_Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time, I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah, And floating around in ecstasy, So don't stop me now don't stop me, 'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time_ **

Kayle watched Akali turn around as the rhythm picked up. Akali closed the distance.

**_I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky, Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity, I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva, I'm gonna go, go, go, There's no stopping me I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah, Two hundred degrees, That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit, I'm traveling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_ **

Akali pointed at Kayle when hitting that lyric.

**_Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball, Don't stop me now, If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call_ **

Kayle did the “call me” hand sign causing Akali to giggle mid-lyrics.

**_I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah, Two hundred degrees, That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit, I'm traveling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_ **

Kayle returned the favor to Akali, pointing to her upon that last lyric.

For the remainder of the song, they chose to dance together again, this time more in sync with both women eventually getting closer with Kayle’s hand on Akali’s shoulder with the rapper’s hand around… Kayle’s waist.

By the time it’d ended, both of them were panting and laughing while remaining with their hands on the other woman. Kayle almost fell over, but maintained her balance despite Akali’s weight leaning on her.

“Well that was a lot better than the first.” Evelynn commented.

“It sure was!” Kai’sa agreed.

“Oh man… I’m gonna be in bits tomorrow.” Kayle mumbled.

“Well try and keep it together, you’re a comfortable pillow.” Akali’s voice said. It sounded muffled.

The blonde woman registered the weight on her chest, and looked down alarmingly to see Akali’s face in her breasts. She looked at their audience who, to her surprise, weren’t paying much attention. The woman debated for a second whether to keep Akali there because truthfully it felt good, but she pushed that aside and gently pushed Akali off her.

“Oh! Shit uh… sorry!” She giggled.

Kayle sighed and laughed airily. She flopped down on a nearby couch, Akali following her as they both hazily looked at the other. Kayle got some cheers from Mordekaiser and Kai’sa, but they fell on mute ears as she kept staring into Akali’s eyes.

“Okay guys, who’s up for some pizza?” Kai’sa asked.

“Not the kind you get darling, with that pizza girl and all.” Evelynn teased. Kai’sa glowered with red cheeks and blew a raspberry at her.

“Sorry for asking, but do you guys have a bathroom here?” Kayle asked sitting up with a groan. “Think that last drink was a bit too many.”

“Oh yeah it’s-“

“I’ll show you!” Akali exclaimed. “Have to go myself.”

“Thanks for sharing.” Kayle sarcastically commented.

Akali giggled, taking the womans arm and leading her out of the living room. They passed by Shen and Ahri again, this time Kayle seeing Ahri whisper into Shen’s ear and nesting herself into his shoulder.

Kayle expected the bathroom to be downstairs, but Akali led her upstairs instead. For a moment a perverted assumption entered her mind but Kayle shook her head.

“Just down there!” Akali pointed.

“That’s it? What about you?”

“I have one connected to my bedroom, I’ll be good.” Akali smiled.

The woman’s blood was warm at the mention of the bedroom. She smirked with her brows. “Bedroom? Why don’t I join you?”

After that, it hit Kayle what she’d just suggested, and that wasn’t the bedroom part. Akali’s winced expression made the woman cover hers before wheezing a laugh.

“Sorry that’s not what I meant!” She said, extremely embarrassed and disgusted with herself.

Despite the innuendo, Akali laughed happily. “Don’t worry I think I might’ve known what you were referring to.”

Kayle sighed, thanking the popstar and pacing down the hallway to the bathroom. She locked the door and washed her hands after she was done. Kayle stared at her reflection, shaking her head and choosing to splash her face with some water.

“Get yourself together Kayle. You’re in the danger zone.” She muttered.

The woman left the bathroom, the idea of grabbing another drink too early for her. Kayle glanced further down the hallway, seeing a double glass door that led to the households side balcony. Fresh air was a comforting thought to her and she chose to pace that way.

The woman moaned and took a much-needed inhale through her nostrils when the soft breeze hit her. Kayle walked to the edge, leaning with her elbows resting on the surface with her backside standing out. She observed the distant city lights, admiring the beauty while hearing the distant honks of cars and occasional sirens. Her mind rested and she sunk down lower.

**_SMACK_ **

Kayle yelped as her rear was smacked, the flesh jiggling as she turned around tensely, but relaxed when seeing it was only Akali who was giggling. Kayle sighed and crossed her arms.

“I hope you washed your hands.” She warned. “Don’t want any dirty hands touching my butt.”

“What if those hands have a fresh beverage for you?” Akali replied, extending her hand that had a whiskey-filled glass.

Kayle looked at it, then smirked. She took the offer, eyeing the drink while resting a hand against the balcony.

“You think I drugged it?” Akali asked.

The woman scoffed. “It’s not too far-fetched. I think you’d like to massage my butt all night if I was unconscious.” She took a swig.

“Can you blame me?”

Kayle rose a brow. She scoffed again. “No. No I can’t.”

“You’re not upset that I took you by surprise, right?” Akali asked, a feigned pout.

“I can’t be. Not after all I pulled on your tonight.” Kayle replied with a laugh.

Akali giggled, walking up beside the woman with her leaning over the balcony instead. They were both quite tipsy still, and Kayle looked at her rear for a moment before giving it a sharper strike with Akali yelping.

“Now we’re even.” Kayle teased. Akali stuck her tongue out. “Where’d you get this from anyway? You keep whiskey in your bedroom?”

“Nah, got it from Evelynns’. I’m sure she won’t mind. Anything for the iconic Kayle of Pentakill!” Akali jokingly praised.

Kayle raised her glass with two finger-tips coming off as a shrug. She went back to her previous stance, both women leaning on the balcony as the winds’ ambiance took over.

“Hey can I ask you something?” Kayle said.

“Of course.”

“How do you feel about… you know… relationships in the industry?” She drew out, trying to make each word as precise as possible.

“What do you mean?” Akali replied.

“Like, let’s say if a manager, or someone who has a significant position in a band’s spot or actor’s life starts to… develop feelings for them?” Kayle said. “Like go on dates and stuff. Kissing and shit.”

Akali giggled at the blunt wording. “Well I’d say kudos to them.” She stated. Kayle waited for more, but nothing came.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yes. Sorry did you expect more?”

Kayle thought for a moment, but shook her head with a scrunched look. “Nah. That’s uh, that’s surprising, but good to know.”

“Well I hope so…” Akali said. She was curious now. “Are you… in a situation like that right now?”

The woman chuckled. “Maybe… maybe… but it’s uh, it wouldn’t work out. I don’t think.”

“Oh come on, don’t say that.” Akali got closer to the vocalist. “Who is it? Do you have feelings for someone who shares a spotlight like you?”

The proximity they were in allowed Kayle to feel Akali’s hips against her own. The woman’s head hung, and she saw Akali’s arm _inches_ from hers. She swallowed a lump within, taking a brief sip as she sighed with contempt.

“You alright?” Akali asked gently. “I’m here if you need me.”

That was mostly the alcohol talking, but Kayle sensed the sincerity within her words. Kayle was going to dismiss it, but then… a warm feeling was felt on her wrist.

It was Akali’s hand.

So warm. So gentle.

_So crazy._

Kayle smiled. Her desires won over.

“I’ll tell you who it is soon… I just have something more important to say first.” Kayle droned.

She moved her hand a little with Akali letting go. Kayle took a final swig of her drink, the whiskey burning her throat, but giving her the confidence she needed. Kayle stared at Akali who slowly smiled.

“You know how I said your music had changed my perception of rap music…?” Kayle drew out.

Akali nodded with her head bobbing. It made Kayle smile goofily.

“Well… I failed to mention that _you_ as a person… had the similar effect on me.” She purred with a slur.

Akali’s eyes blinked in unison this time, and she felt Kayle’s warm, alcoholic exhale against her own.

That’s when she realized their noses were inches apart from the other; the perfect proximity for a kiss.

Kayle pushed herself forward, and her lips collided with Akali’s. While they did touch, it wasn’t in the form one would expect.

The woman felt Akali resist her advance with the girl shrinking her stance, resulting in Kayle’s mouth sliding up her cheek as both women started to stumble. Kayle felt Akali push her back, the rapper more alert and serious.

“What the hell are you doing?!” She exclaimed.

Kayle had to blink a few times to register what she’d done, and when she did, the woman’s face was crimson everywhere.

“I’m sorry I… I’m so sorry…” Kayle spoke. It was more aimed to herself than Akali.

“Why’d you try to kiss me?” Akali asked.

Knowing she’d been caught red-handed and only having herself to blame, Kayle sighed profusely.

“Do I have to spell it out? I like you Akali.” She confessed. “I know the gesture or the sudden warning wasn’t a good way to put it but… I like you. I really… really like you.”

Akali’s brow rose. She crossed her arms and took a deep breath. She had to make sure she was hearing this right.

“As in… like-like?”

Kayle nodded. She pinched her bridge, feeling like she’d just created unforeseen tension between K/DA and Pentakill. Kayle chose to look at Akali to see what she’d say.

She’d accept the consequences for her actions.

To her surprise, Kayle didn’t find herself looking at a glowering or frightened girl. She was looking at a rather devious… and seductive Akali? What counted as that for her anyway.

“Do you really mean that?” Akali asked.

As before, Kayle nodded. The female vocalist took a shaky intake of breath, wondering what was going to happen now.

What did happen wasn’t what she expected.

Warm lips collided with hers, reeking of booze as skinny arms pressed against her shoulders and firm hands flattened on the back of her scalp, tangled in her punk-style blonde hair.

Akali was kissing her.

And she was kissing _hard_.

Kayle still had the aftertaste of her own drink in her mouth, but guessed Akali wouldn’t mind it. Their tongues sparred in a fiery passion, both women making out with lavishing, lusty moans.

“So… I guess you like me too…?” Kayle asked when they stopped kissing.

“Maybe…” Akali teased.

“Don’t play games with me kitten.” The woman growled.

Kayle pulled her in for another kiss. It was likely the ample consumption of alcohol both had consumed that made them not think about how crazy this was… for now anyway.

The blonde woman flattened her hands above Akali’s ass, feeling the girls lovely dimples while guiding her to the solid wall of the household. They continued to kiss, both grasping the other’s scalp in a game of cat-and-mouse to see who’d get the lead.

Akali almost got it when she decided to perform a sneaky move, diving face-first into the woman’s ample chest, Kayle’s crop-top not hiding the softness of her c-cup breasts. The vocalist had a weakness for her bosom being trifled with, but she was more of a butt person.

This allowed Kayle to grasp Akali’s brown hair, tugging on the end with the girl softly mewling as she pulled Akali’s head back up to eye-level.

“I shouldn’t be surprised; ninja’s are sneaky after all.” Kayle said licking her lips.

The woman cupped Akali’s soft cheeks that filled her hands, small parts of the flesh even bulging through her digits as Akali moaned. With her spine curling backward, Kayle attacked her neck, biting the girl who squealed and making the growing warmth within Kayle increase drastically.

Not thinking twice, the woman flattened one palm on Akali’s torso, continuing her work on the girl’s neck as her naughty hand beelined south. The rapper’s eyes flew open when her privates were invaded, and Kayle quickly flicked her folds.

“Nmph! No!” Akali strained. Kayle looked at her tensely. Akali panted and pulled the woman closer. “Bedroom.”

Kayle toothily grinned. Their mouths mashed together again, heavy exhales through their nostrils as the conjoined journey to Akali’s room began.

The vocalist couldn’t get enough of Akali. Their journey came to a brief halt when the taller woman pinned Akali against the wall in the hallway, crouching to bite the unmolested part of Akali’s neck, the girl moaning as her eyes rolled submissively. Desperate for leverage, the rapper’s hand seized the right cheek of Kayle’s butt. The rounded flesh changed in her grasp and Kayle ceased her actions, giving her partner an elevated brow that resulted in Akali becoming flustered.

“You remind me of my sister.” Kayle grinned.

Akali’s went from embarrassed to shock again. “W-?!”

Kayle clamped her hand over the girl’s mouth as she heard footsteps that didn’t belong to them. Looking left, Kayle and Akali saw two people in an embrace similar to theirs.

It was none other than Ahri and Shen. The blonde was on her tip-toes, her lips pressed against Shens as she desperately tried to match his height as he was forced backward. Shen’s back hit the door of Ahri’s bedroom which wasn’t far from Akali’s. The blonde didn’t stop her kissing, flicking the doorknob and pushing Shen inside. Her giggle was heard with Shen’s chuckle and the door was slammed shut.

Kayle and Akali were shocked yet hadn’t moved from their positioning despite being dangerously close to being caught.

“Well, looks like we’ve got some competition.” Kayle said.

“Did you forget that there’s a party going on?” Akali asked.

“I did, but that doesn’t mean we should stop right?” The woman grinned.

Akali chuckled and they kissed again. The two of them chose to wait until they were safe in Akali’s bedroom, though Kayle did stop to hear soft moans from Ahri’s bedroom. Akali grabbed her hand and pulled Kayle the rest of the way. The moment they were in the clear and Akali locked the door, the heavy metal singer made her move.

She expected it, but Akali grunted regardless when Kayle pressed herself against the rapper’s back, her pelvis against the curve of the girl’s ass. The singers breasts were a welcome feeling to Akali whose inner fire grew. Kayle massaged the girl’s ass, giving it a light slap before flexing her digits inside the brim of Akali’s pants. Neither woman said a word, and Kayle did the annoying, but necessary practice of slowly pulling Akali’s pants down. She had simple garments on, nothing extreme or fancy like she’d expect from Evelynn.

Akali kicked the clothing off when it was at her feet. She remained in her position against the wall, pinned by the assertive vocalist of Pentakill who was _loving_ every moment of this.

“You’re a naughty ninja you know. Letting me have my way with you.” Kayle whispered.

“As if you don’t want that in this situation?” Akali replied.

Kayle chuckled. She was quicker when getting ride of Akali’s top, pulling it over her head and letting the articles flop wherever.

With the girl now in her underwear, Kayle got to work. She pressed herself firmer against Akali, the position causing her damp womanhood to stain her panties. Kayle didn’t have time to dwell; she pressed her hand against Akali’s chest, the medium sized breasts soft and causing Akali to hold an exhale prolongedly.

Kayle’s hands wandered down the girls body, feeling hints of a possible 2-pack in the works. She quickly got to her objective, Kayle’s fore and middle finger feeling the growing warmth when slipping past the panties. She watched Akali’s movements, and to her expectation, Akali’s nape hunched back when Kayle slipped inside.

“F-Fuck…” Akali breathed.

“You okay there?” Kayle teased.

She didn’t reply. The digits between Akali’s thighs had made her mute for a moment. Kayle’s fingers did circles, causing labored breathing from Akali and for Kayle to increase her speed. Slickness coated her fingers and that only made the vocalist go faster. Akali’s eyes clamped shut when Kayle added a third finger, the girl’s hands going around back to grab Kayle’s round ass for momentum. Kayle knew she’d come soon, and cupped Akali’s neck to push her in for a kiss. The two of them passionately kissed as Kayle kicked her menstruations up. Her hand came off Akali’s neck, grabbing her rear as Akali’s grasp tightened frantically.

Akali’s head leaned back when she reached the peak, and Kayle felt her fingers become drenched in sweet, _sweet_ honey.

She backed up as Akali leaned against the door, the blonde eyeing her sheeny hands and proudly smirking. She decided to lick them dry, savoring the taste of the K/DA’s rapper.

“You taste good.” Kayle purred.

Panting was the response. Kayle was amused at Akali’s aftershock. She looked like she needed to recharge for a few hours. Knowing this wasn’t over just yet, Kayle saved Akali the stress of undressing. The heavy metal singer threw off her jacket before taking off her top, a black bralette on her ample chest. Kayle took a moment to admire her appearance in the mirror before undoing the button of her pants, squatting down to remove them. Like her chest, Kayle’s waist wore dark, seamless panties. Her shapely rear was covered more than one would expect, but it also looked more alluring.

However, the moment she kicked the pants to the side, Kayle felt a sharp strike against her backside. The woman’s ass jiggled for a moment, Kayle turning around with a defiant gaze, but she faltered on that when seeing Akali wasn’t in her garments anymore. Kayle’s hands went to her hips as she stood with one side standing out.

“Guess they were tight?” She asked.

“No, my panties were just a complete mess, thanks to you.” Akali playfully snarled.

“Guilty as charged.” Kayle shrugged.

The woman hadn’t expected Akali to march toward her and Kayle grunted as she paced backward for a moment. Akali’s hands were on her curvaceous hips, the skin smooth and unspoiled. Kayle smiled, her hands mimicking Akali’s as both of them stared into the others eyes with lusty intents.

“I’m learning a lot of things about you tonight other than your great taste in music.” Kayle said.

“Well I hope they’re for better.” Akali replied, a little redness on her cheeks.

“It’ll depend.” Kayle joked. She pulled the nude girl close, leering over with her height. “Show me what that tongue can do.”

Unwanted pressure was felt within Akali. She kept up that smile however, and she decided to give the woman a firm kiss on the lips. Kayle really needed to keep her guard up more often if Akali was going to be this feisty. But before she could gain control back, Kayle let out an uncharacteristic yelp.

She hadn’t stayed up-to-date on how turned on she was, and Akali’s sneaky little fingering of her womanhood caused Kayle to lose her posture. Akali didn’t waste this opportunity, turning the woman a little left and pushing her on the bed. Kayle landed with a bounce and Akali jumped her, smothering the singer in needy kisses as Kayle gained back her stamina. She looped an arm around Akali’s back and they rolled with the rapper on the bottom. Kayle pinned her legs and arms with her own, a malicious grin aimed at the naughty girl.

“You’re naughtier than expected. I’m impressed.”

“You should expect this now.” Akali growled back.

“I will.”

Kayle lowered her head with her lover expecting a kiss, but Kayle simply licked from the bottom of her chin to her nose. Akali let out a disgusted groan and she squirmed under the woman who snickered. However, Kayle underestimated Akali’s persistence and the girl managed to free an arm, grabbing a nearby pillow and sending it to the smug face of Kayle. The woman laughed from the plush impact, feeling an urge within and pushing aside her grasp on Akali. The blonde seized a pillow of her own, whacking Akali who yelped and retaliated.

The two women traded blows for a short time before Kayle yielded when she was knocked down, Akali about to slug her again.

“Okay I yield!” Kayle claimed.

Akali laughed, dropping the pillow and crouching down to give the woman another kiss. Kayle didn’t intend to try to be on top again as her arousal hindered that. She only desired to finally be released from the actions of Akali.

“So, is your tongue as good as your pillow moves?” Kayle asked.

Akali raised a brow with her lips. “Let me show you.”

Kayle chose to lean into the pillows, a mute gesture for Akali to do her thing.

The girl sat on her knees, taking in a moment to admire Kayle’s beauty. She proceeded to open the woman’s legs and then reached for the sides of her black panties. Akali slid them down Kayle’s thighs, infatuated with the fabric instead of seeing what laid underneath them. They were warm and Akali managed to make out a darker spot than usual.

Kayle’s brow rose high, and then her other did too when Akali brought the panties to her nose.

She _sniffed_ them.

“Wow… that’s something I didn’t expect. At all.” Kayle mused.

“It’s good though right?” Akali asked, wishing she hadn’t offended the woman. It got a smile from Kayle at how cute Akali could be.

“Of course.”

Akali got back on the task, leaning forward so her rear pointed in the air as she put herself between Kayle’s legs. The vocalist helped, lifting her legs so they’d be over Akali’s shoulders which gave the girl a peek of her bare backside. However her focus was on the glistening entrance of Kayle’s slit, the woman calm and collective while mentally preparing herself for the touch. Akali’s lips kissed her inner thighs, Kayle chest heaving gently as she began to lose herself.

She had to cover her mouth when Akali slipped a finger in her wetness, eyes shut and then wide open. A warm exhale of breath resulted in Kayle grunting out a moan, the woman grabbing Akali’s tousled hair to keep her in the position. Not that Akali minded in the slightest.

The more Akali’s tongue lapped, the tighter Kayle’s grip became. Her toes sunk into the balls of her feet, lips shut sternly tight as Akali’s tongue furthered it’s exploration of Kayle.

“ _Fuck_ you’re good.” Kayle said, teeth clenched.

Wetness continued to seep out and into the welcoming mouth of Akali. The rapper wanted to do more. Not only did she slip two fingers in to add more to the pleasure her tongue was doing, she took a handful of Kayle’s ass. The cheeks were too big for her solo hand and Akali squeezed hard. Kayle gasped lustfully, her strained groans indicating she was almost there.

Akali removed her hand from the woman’s ass only to plant a firm spanking on it.

Kayle’s head leaned back, her mouth hanging open as she came. The heavy metal singer gripped the pillows tightly as she rode out her climax.

When she looked up, Akali had removed herself from the woman’s thighs. The girls face was a mess and she held no shame. Kayle did a breathy laugh, and with a grunt of effort, put herself forward where she collided with the girl. Akali would’ve lost her balance if Kayle didn’t put her arm out, holding the girl up with hazy eyes.

“Your tongue passes the test.” Kayle teased. “It was really… _really_ good.”

A smile of accomplishment was given for those words. Akali looked genuinely happy and she was unaware of what that did for Kayle.

The vocalist wasn’t done yet.

She removed her bralette, swiftly sitting up and pushing Akali down. The girl bounced once and felt her arms pinned again by the assertive singer.

“You know something; you’ve got such a damn good smile I think you deserve a second.” Kayle said.

Akali said nothing. She couldn’t think of anything. Kayle took that as a go-to, easily lifting the girl’s slender figure so her calves hung over the woman’s shoulders. Kayle lavished her lips seductively before her pink tongue prodded Akali’s entrance.

She looked at Akali and tried to hold in a hearty laugh as the girl had covered her mouth with both hands to keep herself quiet. The walls in this house weren’t entirely sound-proof.

Regardless, Kayle stayed focused on the present. She reached down to Akali’s bare chest, grabbing one breast with a single gentle squeeze. Akali took one hand off her mouth, planting it on Kayle’s with the woman looking at the girl again for any signs of what she’d like while doing a slow, single lick. Akali chose to give up being quiet, patting her raised backside with Kayle smiling while holding that lick.

She glanced back at her own butt first, seeing the print of Akali’s hand on the surface. Guess this was repayment.

Kayle pinched Akali’s breast and began to give her ass soft slaps with her other hand, all while delving her tongue inside the girls folds. It was warmer than before and Kayle was thirsty for the sweet juices. She could feel her lips become coated in Akali’s pre as she lost herself in eating out the K/DA’s sweet rapper. Akali looked like she’d scream the vocalists name, but kept it at groaning with clenched teeth, her already messy hair being further disorganised with her hands in it.

Then, when Kayle applied suction to the girl’s clit, Akali shot up with a gasp of euphoria and lust. In the heat of the tense moment, Kayle stopped eating Akali out, slipping not two, not three, but four fingers inside her! The heavy metal singer violently crashed her lips into Akali’s, the rapper tasting herself but not finding it to be repulsive in any possible way. Her slit tightened drastically around Kayle’s hands and her neck shot up further where Kayle attacked it again, sinking her teeth in and leaving a hickey. Sweat dripped from Akali as she came, Kayle holding onto her like a lover as she kept thrusting her digits in while they were covered in the girls essence.

Panting from both women was all that was heard now, most of it coming from Akali who was exhausted. Kayle was still holding her while also cleaning her stained fingers for the second time this night. She guided Akali back to laying down on the soft pillows, both women’s bare bodies close together for warmth.

“So, how was that.” Kayle rhetorically said.

“It was… amazing…” Akali answered.

“Good.” Kayle smiled. “Now nobody can call you a liar when you say you slept with Pentakill’s Singer Kayle.”

Akali giggled. She propped her head on her right hand while lifting her head and resting it on there.

“So, how long have you liked me?” She straight-forwardly asked.

“Hmm? Oh right sorry.” Kayle cleared her throat. “Probably… ever since I first laid my eyes on you. I know that’s cheesy, but it’s true.”

Akali knew what she was referring to. She remembered how excited she was to meet Pentakill for the first time, not to mention immediately taking off her jacket and going to Kayle with a marker.

“Oh yeah… I asked you to sign my jacket.” Akali smiled. “Is that why you were so shocked at first? Because you crushed on me first glance?”

“Maybe, or maybe it’s because you charged me like a crazed fan.” Kayle sneered. She gave Akali a kiss and shook her head. “No you’re up there. I didn’t think you’d want that because you know… you’re a K-Pop star and I’m a heavy metal singer.”

“Mixed genres.” Akali stated.

“Guess so.” Kayle agreed. They kissed again, this time in longer snogs with Kayle’s hands exploring her newly acquired territory of Akali’s ass. The rapper let the woman have her way with her rear, moaning as Kayle gave her neck another hickey.

“You have that jacket around?” Kayle asked after ceasing her actions. “I’d like to see that again.”

Akali smiled. “Of course, just in the closet over there.”

Kayle smooched her nose, hurling her legs over the beds edge before placing them on the patted floor. The singer stood up, giving Akali the full view of her bare ass. The rapper noticed the hand-print on the woman’s right cheek and watched Kayle stride to the closet, pulling it open to reveal Akali’s signature jacket on display. She smiled, wondering who’d crafted such an elegant gift. She turned it around, and with a mirthful sigh, saw her signature.

**_SMACK_ **

For the second time tonight, Kayle had been caught off-guard with her supple rear being spanked again. It was on the left cheek this time, and given that there was no clothing, a red print was left. The woman sighed, turning around and quickly grabbing Akali to pull her for an embrace.

“Only fair that I get to put my signature on you in return.” Akali sneered.

“That’s not a fair comparison but alright.” Kayle sighed. She glanced down at the nude body of Akali before staring into her eyes. “So, I guess that comment about you liking bad boys is… out the window?”

Akali’s teeth sank into her bottom lip. “Well…”

“Hey.” Kayle said, her voice serious. “I need to know Akali; do you want this?”

The girl was puzzled, taken off-guard by the turn of personality.

“Yes. Yes I do.” She replied.

“Do you?” Kayle asked with uncertainty. “Like I said earlier… don’t play games with me.”

That reignited that spark of confidence and certainty within Akali. The rapper’s hands grabbed Kayle’s butt tightly. The vocalist kept that stern look aimed at the girl, but Akali didn’t shrink.

“You said don’t play games with me _kitten_.” Akali corrected. “And I’m telling you right now Kayle… this is _no_ game.”

Her voice had lowered when saying that. It was assuring to Kayle who smirked while glaring.

“You’re sure?”

Akali didn’t answer. She kissed Kayle firmly and passionately. For a moment the woman wondered if this was still the alcohol within her, but Akali’s lips and tongue begged to differ.

This was real to her.

“Yes. I’m sure.” She said, unquestionable certainty in her voice.

Kayle smiled. “Good.”

The two of them heard a muffled moan nearby. Their brows furrowed, but the women remembered that they’d almost been caught red-handed by Ahri and Shen.

“Oh right, forgot about them.” Kayle said.

“Shall we give them a competition?” Akali purred.

Kayle rose a brow. She was unsure, but the girl had one more detail.

“In the shower.”

The heavy metal singer figured she could go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp now I ship Akali not only with Kayn, but also Kayle.


End file.
